1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible tool pouches. More specifically, the present invention relates to durable, flexible tool pouches for use in carrying, storing and protecting hand tools.
2. Background Art
Mechanics and craftsmen are spending ever increasing amounts on sophisticated and highly refined hand tools. To protect their investment from damage and loss while simultaneously trying to keep them clean, various types of tool kits or tool holders have been developed. Traditionally, tools have been kept in a conventional tool box. A tool box, however, does not prevent abrasion between the tool which can scratch or break the tools nor does a tool box assist in keeping the tools clean.
To improve protection of the tools and to keep them in an organized fashion, various tool bags have been designed. A conventional tool bag comprises a plurality of pockets. Each pocket is designed to receive an individual tool. The tool bag is typically made of a soft, flexible cotton or wool material that absorbs grease and dirt from the tools to help keep them clean. When the tools are not needed, the tool bag can be rolled up for transportation or storage.
Although the tool bags help to prevent direct contact between the tools and aid in keeping the tools clean, certain drawbacks have been encountered. The cotton and wool material that the bags are made of have minimal durability. Under the repeated use and rough conditions associated with mechanics and craftsmen, the bags quickly wear out. Furthermore, although the tool bags can be machine washed to remove the dirt and grease, they can not be washed in the same solvent used to clean the tools. The application of the solvent to the tool bags decomposes the material used. Accordingly, the tools must be cleaned separately from the tool bags.
Plastic and leather tool bags have also been used but provide their own drawbacks. Although plastic and leather tool bags have extended durability, they are difficult to wash in that the grease and dirt can not escape through the walls of the bag. Furthermore, plastic and leather also has a negative effect when washed in tool cleaning solvent.
There are also other universal problems associated with conventional tool bags. Tool bags containing a large number of tools can have a large diameter when rolled up. Such bags can be difficult to carry. Furthermore, although the tool bags can be rolled out into a horizontal position, the tools would often be more accessible if they were displayed in a vertical orientation.